Feelings: REMAKE
by hislips
Summary: No one said it was easily to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1: Sacrifice and Pain

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! I am back! I think I already said the reason why this fic will be in the remake so I'll just go explaining the changes. Since the original version of this fic was categorized as Romance/Humor genre, this one will be a Romance/Drama genre. Don't worry, there will be still funny scenes but I wanted to focus on Kei and Hikari's characterization. Actually, all of you might think that the characters will be OOC but all I did was adjust their characters in the highest mode. I want to portray Hikari's denseness/innocence and Kei fierce love for her in a level that might be close to reality. It was still on going so we won't know in the future chapters!

Still, we will follow the idea of the original, just a lot of changes and emotions,

I think this was because, after all these years, I can finally say I had matured and I wanted to improve my first ever fic.

So please read!

**Warning: **Although I can say I had matured, ny English communication skills was still the same, I think. So please bear with me!

* * *

Sacrifice and Pain

He thought it was all over. All of his actions, all of his intentions that had gone unnoticed, he thought it was all over. He believed he already had Hikari. He was sure that after what had happened in London, it was clear. They belonged with each other.

But, as he type vigorously away on his laptop, he thought that their relationship didn't take any step forward, instead it took two steps backward.

_I'm sick of these kinds of affair._ Takishima Kei thought, his teeth gritting inside his mouth.

No more than five feet away from him was the source of his distress, Hanazono Hikari.

Usually, in this kind of scene, Hikari was already fueling herself with Akira's homemade foods while reading mountainous of books as her preparation for her and Kei's challenges for the day. But until they had come back from London, something had changed and Kei didn't understand it.

_After all the running and Hikari's confession about him being her special one, the couple finally felt the exhaustion and decided to get back in Kei's room. The first thing that they did was to get to Kei's king size bed and let the tiredness overwhelm their physical bodies. While his arms were around Hikari, her head began to get filled of question and worries. Unsurprisingly, Kei sensed her tension and took note of her stiff body._

"_Hikari?" he called softly, his breath tickled her cheeks._

_HIkari's body stiffened more and Kei felt her brows creasing into a frown against his cheek._

"_Hikari?" he coaxed. He didn't know why, call it instinct, but a heavy feeling found its way to the pit of his stomach. _

_Taking a deep breath, Kei slightly lift his head so he can look down at her. Disappointed to see that she was not looking at him (or even moving), his hand found its way to her chin to gently nudge her to look at him. _

"…_Hikari?"_

_Like something had snapped inside her, Hikari pushed him away, abruptly sit up and jump off the bed._

_He sat right up and stared, eyes widened, to the girl at the edge of his bed. Her eyes were obscured because of her hair, but her cheeks were a rich color pink and she was panting. He also noticed her fists clenching so tightly her knuckles turned white._

_Kei felt his heart pounding inside his ribs._

"_Hikari, what's the matter?" he asked, trying his best to make his voice sound neutral although he was getting worried with every moment that passed._

_Seconds stretched to eons between the two while Kei's heart was throbbing so hard it felt like it will crumble to pieces._

"_I – I can't do this Takishima."_

_The silence was broken. Her voice .He almost didn't recognize it because of the seriousness it held. It wasn't like Hikari, especially when what she said fully registered in his head. She can't do what? Why can't she do whatever it is? Isn't she the most challenging person ever? She never backs down on a challenge and she never gives up about anything without even trying. So why is she already admitting she can't do something?_

"_Can't do what, Hikari?" he continued to ask, his jaw clenching._

"_This Takishima." She responded and finally lifted her head to look him in the eyes._

"_You are my special one. You are my eternal rival. But I can't do this! I don't know how to feel! I don't know how to act around you if this will continue! I might lose something Takishima and I don't know what it is!" Hikari exclaimed. Her chest heaving up and down._

_Panic laced her voice and it trembled slightly. She was truly confused and Kei can see it written all over her face. Getting off in the bed too, Kei moved towards her. He put his hands on either of her shoulders, trying to recover some semblance of intimacy like what had happened to them just a moment ago. He will do whatever it takes to grasp at the happiness Hikari presented to him at the Big Ben when the clock strikes twelve._

"_Nothing will lose between us, Hikari. We are still rivals. I will still accept your challenges. We will still compete! Nothing will change!" _

_Kei felt the happiness slowly slipping away and he was desperately, almost pathetically grasping to her to not slip away. _

_She shook her head and his heart was beginning to break._

"_It will never be the same if we continue this. I want you to be with me Takishima. I want the S.A. to be complete. I want you within reach. Do you know that it really broke me when you left the S.A.? I was just your friend Takishima, what more can I feel when we had something more special between us?"_

_In a broken voice, she whispered, "you'll just break me."_

_Kei bit his bottom lip so hard to the point that he tasted the metallic tang of blood. He can't believe Hikari was this stupid when it comes to relationships and love. Especially the love he felt for her. Can't she see? Can't she realize that he will do anything for her? For them?_

_Taking a deep breath, he move his hand on her shoulder to her chin, tilting it up so she will look at him squarely in the eyes._

"_I will do anything, everything for you, Hikari but not to hurt or break you. I won't go away again. I promise you-"_

"_Then what about your grandfather?" she cut him off. _

_Kei released her chin and form his hand into a fist, his knuckles turning paper white. _

"_I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let grandfather harm you."_

_With his words, Kei saw how anger flashed Hikari's eyes._

"_Are you out of your mind? Look at what he had done to the S.A.! To me! To you! He's so capable of doing harm to all of us, Takishima! I don't want to gamble what we have because I know he'll go berserk when he knew that we liked each other! I'd rather have you as a friend where we can be safe than be with you as something more and watch everybody around us suffer including the both of us! Don't be selfish, Takishima!"_

_What she said pierced through his heart that left him bleeding, bitter and hurt._

"_Can't I be selfish? I've been watching you in the shadows for over ten years. I've been pretending that what I feel for you was purely platonic when all I want is to hug you and kiss you and make you mine. I've been suppressed with what I want. Then now? Now that I know how you felt for me you'll say that crap now?!"_

_He didn't mean for his voice to rose. He might've look like a monster with angry feral eyes and his teeth clamped together. But Hikari wasn't even scared. Instead, she looked like she was about to cry._

"_I'm so sorry, Takishima. I didn't know how you feel about me before. I'm happy that you said it but if we pursue this, we might loose something more. Please. Let's drop this. We can still be friends."_

_A whimper escaped his throat and he closed his eyes for the stinging pain her words caused. He only opened it when he heard the clicking of her school shoes. She was heading for the door. She was leaving him. _

_He was so mad and hurt but the only thing that he can do was to whisper a bitter word in the air._

"_Coward."_

_That stopped her from walking. He almost wished that what he said snapped something on her where she will treat this as a challenge where both can win. But what he received was an expressionless façade and a tone as warm as glacier._

"_You can tell me names whatever you want. It won't change my mind, Takishima."_

_He watched her walked out the door._

_And he wanted to die._

"I'll go now guys!"

Hikari's voice pulled him from his bitter musing and it was cheerful, and fake.

Everyone in the S.A. just stared at her. They were not stupid. They knew something had happened and they were worried, but they assumed that silence will be the best for now.

Kei tried to look at Hikari but her eyes were avoiding him. It only made him feel more miserable so instead of searching for her gaze, he closed his eyes and tilted down his head.

"B-but Hikari! We haven't had our afternoon snack yet." Akira cajoled.

Akira never really hated Kei. Annoyed maybe but not hate. Hate's a powerful emotion and she didn't possessed that feeling to anyone in the S.A.. That's why she was worried right now. She knew Kei was hurting and Hikari too, but she don't know why. Like the rest of the S.A., they just knew something had happened in London but clueless as to what it is.

There were disappointed to see that when they get back to Hakusenkan, everything was still not normal. Kei's departure had made them miserable and yet now that they were complete again, it seems like matters had became worst.

"I'm not hungry, Akira." she said in her fake cheery voice again. It was getting on Kei's nerve and with glinting eyes, he looked at Hikari.

She sensed his stare at she bravely looked at his direction. For a moment, their gazes locked. It made Kei's hope to renew again. There it was. Some acknowledgement from her.

But her expression was as expressive as a stone and it made his heart dropped to his stomach.

Hikari slowly looked away. She just wanted to get away from him. Again. His presence was suffocating her. His presence was hurting her. It reminded her that happiness can't be grabbed even if it's just an arm's length from. It always had a price.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go." She continued.

The rest of the S.A. was watching the gazing scene of the two top students in S.A. and the missing piece that they've been trying to figure out ever since they went back from London was increasing its space.

One thing is their sure about, this is very serious.

They wanted to know and Tadashi's the only person that was brave enough (and impatient enough) to tugged Hikari's hand and asked:

"Did something happen between you and Kei?"

All eyes looked at Tadashi but he held his ground. He knew that he might get bruised all over his body later (be it from Hikari, Kei or Akira) but he wanted to know. He might look carefree and all but he was really getting bothered with how the top two students of their group are functioning since they came back from London.

Moments passed and all are waiting for Hikari's answer. Kei was also looking at her too, waiting for her response though he bitterly thought that despite his name was included in Tadashi's inquiry, she never gave him even a second glance. Tadashi released her hand.

What seems like eternity…

"No. There's nothing that happened." She said in that fake cheerful voice again. This time, it was accompanied with a smile that was obviously hiding her strained feeling.

It was really getting in Kei's nerves.

And he snapped.

"How dare you pretend that everything was fine?"

The cold voice sliced through the air and everyone looked at Kei except for the person who he directed the question to.

"How dare you say that nothing had happened when I'm feeling miserable here?"

He didn't know why he had said it. Surely he was ready to go crazy but he can't believe he will actually say it to her. Let alone, in the front of their friends.

Their mouths hang open and their eyes widened but Hikari just flinched and her gaze went to the ground under her feet.

"Kei." Ryuu whispered and within seconds, Kei was already standing near Hikari. The rest of them started to get alarmed.

"Why won't you answer me Hikari?" Kei persistently asked. His hand found its way to her arm, tugging her to his form.

But Hikari forcefully released her arm from his grip.

"Idiot!" she yelled. "I can't believe you are this selfish! In front of them? Really, Takishima?" Her expression was no longer similar a stone like how it was minutes ago. She was angry and frustrated but at least there were some emotions in her. Kei felt triumph, although he can't help but to think that he was reduced to this pathetic young guy that was desperately clutching the girl that denied his feelings.

" Yes, Hikari. I am pathetically selfish. But you made me do it. You're just ignoring the mental messages I've been giving you every day." He said. His voice icy and dripping with disgust for himself. He tried to take a hold of her arm again, but she swayed it away from his reach.

"Stupid!" she yelled again, but this time, her voice were choked with tears and her eyes were moist.

All of them didn't have time to react before Hikari run away, sprinting towards the exit.

They stared at her retreating form and Ryuu noticed how Kei's fingers dug the flesh of his own palm.

"Kei." Ryuu called.

Kei's teeth were clamped together, his jaw clenched and his muscles were in tension.

"This is fucking pathetic." He hissed.

"Kei?" this time, it was Tadashi who called.

They were staring at him.

And like something had snapped, Kei suddenly ran, ready to follow Hikari's track.

"Kei you idiot!" Akira screeched and all of them ran to follow the two, very well aware that they can't catch easily with them.

Kei was panting. He had already scanned the whole Hakusenkan but Hikari was nowhere to be found. He was beginning to think that she must've gotten home, but when he exit the gates of the academy, he saw her sitting in the waiting shed of the bus stop. Her expression was forlorn and her eyes looking at the ground.

It didn't need him to decide because his feet were already marching towards her direction.

She was so deep in her thought that she didn't realize that Kei was only a foot away from her.

To say that she was surprised was an understatement but before she even make an attempt to escape again, Kei had already grabbed her arm again, this time tightening his grip (but not tight enough to really hurt her) while he glared down at her.

She gave him a glare of her own.

"Let me go, Takishima. I don't want to talk to you while you are this stupid." she exclaimed while tugging her arm free but to no success.

A dark, humorless laugh escaped from Kei's throat.

"I'm stupid? What do you call yourself? You're the one who's stupid for inflicting these wrecked emotions on us."

Hikari gritted her teeth and yelled at him.

"This is happening because you don't want to accept what I want! You're an idiot for insisting what you want! You're so goddamn selfish, Takishima! Drop it! Drop this! Let's just be friends like the way we used to and not what you want to happen now!"

Kei matched the raise of her voice.

"Then what?! Be in love with you again for another ten years then wait if you'll finally accept my feelings when you are no longer scared of my grandfather?! What a fucking coward you are!"

Kei saw the fire flash in her eyes and for the second time, he prayed that his persistence will finally pay off if she'll accept his insults as a challenge.

Like how they used to be.

But it won't happen.

"Don't you get it, Takishima?"

That surprised him. Her voice, it was so soft and so cold that an icy feeling ran down his spine.

"If I really loved you, why would I try so hard to get away from you?" Hikari continued.

Kei's heart started to pound heavily inside his chest that he can only utter a few words.

"You're lying."

Lying was something she was never good at, but there's no way to break gently.

"I wish I was. I mean, I told you I liked you didn't I? You're someone special to me. But do you know why I am doing this, Takishima?

His grip on her arm slackened and she took the opportunity to release herself. Hikari watched the look on his face. It was an expression expressed before you see something important to you breaks in front of you.

She felt like crying.

"Because I've realized that it was easy to set aside and ignore your feelings."

Her words were like poison in her throat.

"You see, it wasn't worth it. I'll feel the wrath of your grandfather. The rest of the S.A. will feel the wrath of your grandfather for what? For my feelings towards you? It's a very huge expiation for something so small."

Kei felt something cracked and he knew it was his heart.

"Liar." Kei hissed but Hikari didn't even react, instead she continued.

"No, Takishima. I might really like you but only as a rival. And rivals can be special. But that is it. Drop it, Takishima. My feelings for you are not worth the entire burden I'll receive when I grant what you want."

Her words burned her tongue and she wanted to cry.

While Kei…

It pounded so hard like something was hammering it. Then it broke in million pieces. And those pieces trembled in pain.

Kei wanted to clutch his heart to stop it from breaking, but it was already too late.

Hikari can't see his eyes because of the brown locks blocking it, but by his body language, she knew. She had hurt him so terribly bad.

They were now standing face to face, only a foot apart but they felt like they were million of light-years away from each other.

And Hikari can't stand it. She wanted to close the distance between them and hug him with all her strength while telling him that no, all that she said for the past minutes were not true.

She loved him dearly and she would go whenever in the world if they would choose to run.

But it wasn't that simple.

If only it was that simple.

Slowly, she walked towards the pedestrian lane leaving him behind.

She sprinted to cross the road when a bus sped through her direction.

Her heart was caught in her throat but fortunately, the bus halt and the driver gave her a glare through its front window. He honked his horn, telling her to cross already. She did it.

But Hikari failed to notice the speeding black car that overtook the bus.

Unlike the bus, it didn't stop. It continued to speed up and HIkari was glued to her position. Her eyes were wide and mouth agape while she watched it come closer to her.

There's no way she'll survive this. She can't move her legs. So she closed her eyes and think of Kei.

Something hit her and everything turned black.

* * *

There were noises around her and she was hearing her named being called. Everything was still black and her body hurt. The first thing that came to her mind was Kei before she realized that she was still alive.

The black car didn't kill her.

Hikari tried to open her eyes. When she does so, all came to view was blurred of purple and white. Her head was hurting but she tried to focus. Not long, Akira came to view.

And she was crying.

"Akira?" she whispered.

"Hikari!" Akira cried but instead of giving her a bear hug like how she used to, she stood up and help her to get on her feet. She was still crying and Hikari can't help to notice how her tears didn't mean relief that she was okay but something more… grim.

Past Akira's shoulder, Hikari saw the black car that sped through her and something doesn't seem right.

Something was telling her that something was gravely wrong,

She tried to walk towards the car but her right leg was smarting. Looking down, she saw that it was full of scratches from the asphalt road. Hikari gave it no mind and continued to walk while Akira was sobbing her name behind her.

Every part of her body on the right side is hurting but she didn't give attention to it. What she was worried was the ball of lead forming in the pit of her stomach.

The car was closer to her. She was walking towards it and saw how the front window was cracked into million pieces. As she continued to walk, she also observed how the roof of the car was dented, like something had landed on it.

Hikari was near the back of the car when she saw a man crying on the paved road. She strongly reckoned that he was the driver.

"I can't believe it. He pushed her off the road but I can't stop! It's too late to stop!" the driver cried.

The ball of lead was increasing its space, pushing through her heart that was hammering inside her chest.

Then she finally saw it. In the back of the car.

Ryuu and Tadashi were kneeling on the ground while calling a name.

Jun was on his phone, panicky talking to someone while Megumi was crying behind him, clutching her board tightly to her form.

Then there he was,

He was on lying on his left side.

His brown hair was soaked in red liquid it almost turned black.

His eyes were close.

His body was full of wounds and scratches.

His chest unmoving.

Like he wasn't breathing.

Like he was dead.

Hikari's felt her heart stop beating as it plummeted down her stomach.

She stood there frozen as her pupils abandoned any light and look solely to the young man on the ground.

It felt like everything had stopped and the only thing that moved was the flow of the blood coming out from his head.

The howl of an ambulance was heard.

Finally, Ryuu took notice of her and with his face expressing shock and panic, he spoke to her.

"What the hell happened, Hikari?!"

But all that Hikari remembered was her rival's smile.

Her pupils dilated it turned almost obsidian black.

And a scream ripped from her throat.

"TAKISHIMA!"

* * *

Liked it? Yes or no? Please let me know! R&R


	2. Chapter 2: Heart and Chances

**Author's Note: **I must say, when I first wrote the original version of this fic, my first chapter received three reviews. And I am so happy by then, so right now that I received nine reviews in less than a week truly made me happy! I'll be honest though... this reviews were like vitamins to my inspiration. They make me want to write more for them! :D

Enough with the chitchat and let's proceed with the story! :D

**Warning:** English was not my native language so please bear with me!

* * *

Heart and Chance

The silence was deafening.

The sterile smell of the hospital was so sickening Hikari wanted to run outside the building and never come back.

She dreamt of challenging Kei while he will give her a smirk and he teased her of how she would never be a number one like him. If she dared, she'll dream of them together, in his bed way back in London while he kisses her passionately.

But it seemed nothing of it will ever come true because right now, they were so dreaded of the idea that the great Takishima Kei had given up on life because of a car accident.

Because of her.

She looked at Ryuu and Tadashi whose uniforms were stained with blood.

His blood.

Hikari choked.

In seconds, Akira had wrapped her arms around her, careful to avoid the bandages on her arms and legs.

There they were, Hikari, Akira, Ryuu, Tadashi, Jun and Megumi together with Yahiro and Sakura (who came to the hospital when they heard the news from the Yamamoto twins), waiting outside the ICU, waiting for the doctor to went out to give them news about Kei.

"This is my entire fault." Hikari whispered.

Tears soon cascade down her cheeks and she started sobbing.

All of them looked at her then formed a circle around her, trying to comfort their friend.

And maybe, it wasn't the right time but they needed to know what had happened.

"Hikari?" Ryuu started. "This wasn't the right time. This might be the worst but we needed to know what happened. So we can know what to do, after this ends."

"Ryuu!" Akira reprimanded, but Hikari held her hand.

"No, Akira. Ryuu was right."

Wiping out the tears on her eyes and taking a deep shaking breath, Hikari started the tale.

Hikari narrated what happened in London, in his room and when they came back. She voice out her confusion, her fears, her worries and her feeling in all of this. She didn't expect them to fully understand, especially when she said that she was afraid for her family, for Kei and for them. It did surprised them. They never thought they had a part in what was happening between her and Kei. This made them feel guilty and slightly upset because no normal person will sacrifice her love and self for friends.

But then again, Hikari's not normal.

She's special.

Although what she did was wrong, at least in their opinion.

"Well that was fucking fantastic." Yahiro wryly said.

Hikari flinched and Akira glared at him.

"How dare you said that to my angel Hikari, Saiga?!"

Yahiro ignore her and continued to spoke to Hikari.

"You know what Hikari-chan. I can't believe it." he said while shaking his head. A sarcastic smile plastered on his face.

"I can't help to think of how great of a masochist you are. You sacrificed your happiness with Kei-kun because you think that you'll do it for your friends? You should have a medal of honor for that although I strongly doubt if your friends think of you like noble now."

The Saiga heir's voice was cold and unfeeling.

Of course, Akira wantedYahiro to shut up and she was ready to retort, to save her angel Hikari from the villain, but Tadashi put a hand on her shoulder.

"Saiga must be cruel but she needed to hear this." Tadashi said.

The seriousness on her boyfriend's face made her silent, unable to do her usual glare she gave him every time. Yahiro continued to spoke.

" It was really okay to make sacrifices but to include Kei-kun's happiness? I don't know Hikari-chan. He always thought that he did not deserve you but what I'm seeing now is very clear, you're the one who didn't deserve him."

"Yahiro. The point was made. That's enough." Ryuu demanded but Yahiro take no notice of him.

"Did you even think that your friends wanted you to sacrifice your happiness for them? Did they give you the slightest hint that they will be worried for themselves or for their family once you and Kei-kun got together? You're thinking small of them, Hikari-chan." Yahiro sneered.

"No! That's not it!" She exclaimed, standing up so she can be face to face with Yahiro. " Can't you see what happened when Takishima refused to go to London? They'll put pressure on the S.A., what more if they'll know that he was dating a girl like me? It could've been worst! It could've bee—"

"Didn't you remember what happened?" Yahiro interrupted. "Your S.A. helped you. We helped you. It means the pressure was nothing as long as it was for a friend. But you think so little of us. You already assumed we can't handle it."

Hikari was silent. She looked back at her feet because Yahiro's statement made her feel embarrased. Ashamed.

Akira stood up and held her tighter..

"You might be thinking about your family, but can't you have faith in Kei-kun that he will not let anything happen to you? And we are there to help?"

Tears were beginning to pool in Hikari's eyes.

"Hikari…" Akira whispered.

It was unfair. Girls should not cry. How can you win something over them when they started to cry? Sighing, Yahiro gently bumped Hikari's head with his fist, making her to look up at him, her expression surprised.

"You guys obviously liked each other. No matter how weird it is, you and Kei-kun look great together.

That's why it was a shame that this was happening. Aren't you the most challenging person? You should not let your fear take over what should be there for the both of you."

A pretty pink blush spread on Hikari's cheeks, her tears momentarily forgotten. Yahiro shrugged.

"Yahiro's right, Hikari." Ryuu agreed. "And we are here to help you. The S.A.'s not something to look down to. So please Hikari, don't decide for the future but decide for now. We will cross the bridge when we get there. We'll be here to protect. Okay?"

Hikari looked around her.

Yahiro wasn't looking at her but a smirk was playing on his lips.

Sakura grinned, a sign of assurance.

Jun gave her a thumbs up while his twin held her board, a "We'll here to support you and Kei-kun." written on it.

Akira held her tighter while exclaiming "I will protect my angel Hikari!" while Tadashi laughed giving his comment of: "If the bear woman's in, then I'm in."

The support from her friends swelled her heart and she felt fresh tears began to pool in her eyes again.

"Thank you." She whispered.

* * *

Hours had passed but no doctor was emerging from the room.

Due to the persistence of the brunette singer, Yahiro apologized to Hikari for being rude earlier.

Hikari forgave him.

Akira on the other hand noted how Yahiro obeyed Megumi while he just ignored her. It's not that she was jealous, that was disgusting, but she was suspicious why Yahiro seemed to be fond of her angel Megumi. She started to feel the annoyance and anger seeping in her nerves.

But whatever Akira had in mind, it was halted when finally, the doctor emerged from the room.

All of them stood up and gathered around the doctor.

"Is the family of Takishima-san here?"

"No. We're his friends. His brother and father were on their way from overseas." Ryuu answered.

The doctor scratched his chin with his glove-free hand,

"I guess that's okay." He contemplated. "Takishima-san is stable. No serious damage was observed. It was a miracle actually. We've been expecting the worst because of the great impact but the only serious damage was three broken ribs."

Everyone sighed in relief while Hikari felt she will start to cry again.

"What about his head? I've seen so many blood." She asked and her lips trembled.

The doctor blink at her owlishly but smiled at her.

"His head was injured because of the blow but no internal hemorrage or blood loss was diagnosed. It

was amazing actually. We also thought that we will be having problems because of blood loss but his body was very fast at regenerating red cells, almost as fast as the white cells and platelets when producing, that he can make it back to the normal level in less than a week. We are still observing him though."

Another sigh erupted from the group and this time, all of them were smiling.

"That's monster Kei for you." Akira murmured whilst smiling.

"He will be in a lot of pain though. There were cuts and wounds all over him but nothing was infected.

The broken ribs will hurt while he breath but since his anatomy was fast at healing, I seriously doubt it will trouble him for a long time." the doctor smiled.

"May I see him?" Hikari asked, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

The doctor stared at the young black haired girl and looked at the state of her person. She has bandages all over her right hand and leg. Maybe she was the girl they were talking about, the girl that Takishima-san saved? The gear in his mind started to reel.

"We usually only let the family to visit the patient but…." the doctor smiled. "You are his girlfriend, right?"

This time, it was Hikari who blinked owlishly at him.

Akira was ready to retort, a habit she acquired because of her annoyance to Kei, but Ryuu put a hand to cover her mouth.

"Yes. She's the one." Ryuu answered.

Everyone was silent except for the muffled voice of Akira. The doctor smiled at them.

"Okay. We will just transfer him to his private room then you can visit him there. I must say that he is still drugged to teeth so he won't wake up for the next twelve hours. We all have to wait."

Hikari nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." He said as he went inside the ICU again.

* * *

The room was silent.

But Hikari can hear the sound of her breaking heart.

Since she was considered as Takishima-san's girlfriend, she was allowed to look after the young lad while his family was absent.

Hikari watched Kei's slow breathing. She remembered what the doctor had told them, his ribs were broken so he will have a hard time to breathe normally and properly. Surely, that's the purpose of the breathing mask covering his nose and mouth.

Her lips itched. She wanted to kiss his forehead that was covered with bandage, to kiss his cheek that had a big purple bruise on it and to kiss his lower lip that had been cut. She wanted to do so much but she needed his consent first. What if he didn't want her anymore? After all, he had been hurt tremendously. Not because of the accident but because of the pain she made him feel when she lied about her feelings for him.

New tears began to pool in her eyes.

If only Akira was there to comfort her, maybe she could cry. But they already went home. Probably to rest or to change clothes. She had a strong feeling that it was the latter. She's sure they'll wait until they will be allowed to visit Kei.

With much deliberation, Hikari grasped Kei's hand. It was cold under her touch. She also observed that his hand were full of scratches and bruises. It was hard to swallow the fact that his once flawless skin was now marred with ugly wounds.

Hikari's heart twisted and her tears started to pour.

"Takishima… I'm so sorry." She whispered before a heart wrenching sob escaped from her throat.

Hikari cried and cried until she felt tired that the only thing to do was to sleep. Her hand still grasping Kei's injured one.

* * *

Everything was black. He thought he was in a blank dream were you can't see or feel anything. It doesn't usually happen because his dreams always consist of Hikari but this time, she wasn't in there and there's a very sharp pain in his ribs.

Kei groaned.

It took moments before he realized that he was not in a dream but in reality. He can't remember why he felt terribly sore. He wanted to know and since he was conscious, the only thing to do was to open his eyes.

At first, nothing really came to view. It was all blurred and everything was swirling. He felt light headed. Kei tried to concentrate until the dizziness subside, slowly his sight cleared.

The first thing he noticed was the white ceiling and… Sui.

Sui? Wasn't he in overseas having some camp about something?

He wanted to ask Sui, he wanted to say something but his words were trapped in the breathing mask covering his mouth.

Why the hell he had a breathing mask?

He wanted to move but when he tried to lift his arm, pain shoot throughout his body.

Kei gritted his teeth. What the hell happened to him?

But as soon as he wondered, the events started to play in his mind.

He remembered Hikari's words that stabbed his heart one hundred and a million times then watched her crossed the road and almost got hit by a bus.

He remembered how his heart beat thundered when he saw that another car was coming on her way.

He remembered calculating the speed of the car, its proximity and the time he will take if he carried Hikari out of the range of the speeding vehicle, but they won't have enough time if he had to carry her and move them away. The seconds that might be spent will cause them both to crash head on the vehicle.

So his great mind decided on one thing.

Hikari's safety should be first.

He remembered running towards her and pushing her off the road.

He heard the honk of the car, the feeling of his body reeling towards the front windshield, the crack of the glasses as he hit it, the feeling of rolling over the car's roof then hitting its trunk and falling to the asphalt ground.

He remembered how the entire event took nine seconds before everything went black.

Well, at least he was alive. He was sometimes surprised with his capabilities and limits that seemed to be infinite. Thanks to these, he was still alive and he managed to save Hikari.

Hikari?

Kei abruptly lift his torso and overwhelming pain shoot up his body. A pained scream erupted from his throat but no sound came from his mouth. Despite the pain in his body, he felt Sui's small hands on his shoulders, trying to gently push him back on the bed.

Sui's eyes were puffy and red rimmed, an indication that he had cried a lot. Although he was not normally affectionate to his brother, Kei felt something pinching his heart and he knew it has nothing to do with the sore of his body.

"Onichan." Sui called, his eyes started to water and his lips trembled.

Through his breathing mask, Kei managed to smile at him and with so much effort he spoke the words, 'I'm okay'.

It didn't help it to calm Sui though, because he started to cry harder as he gently hug his brother.

The older brother felt the need to return the embrace of his younger brother but when he tried to lift his left hand, he found out he wasn't able to do so. Looking at his arm, he was surprised to see a person grasping his hand.

"…Hika…ri…" he whispered. His voice was raspy and it hurts to talk.

Sui gently released himself from his Onichan and wiped his face.

"The doctor said she stayed with you since you were out of the ICU." He said. Both of them were looking at the sleeping Hikari.

"You know, Onichan? I should be mad at her. She caused this to you but I know you'll be upset if I blame it all to her. After all, you're the one who decides to save her."

A pause.

"And you love her, right?"

Sui's eyes were sad but Kei noted the gleam of understanding in them. He felt pleased. His younger brother was maturing.

A smile split on Kei's weary face. He tried his hardest to lift his other arm to pat his younger brother on the head while murmuring the words 'thank you'.

Sui returned his smile through watery eyes and reddened nose and before he would truly cry, he told his Onichan that he will go and get the nurse or the doctor.

Once Sui left them in the room, Kei looked at his sleeping companion.

He took notice of her face and arm was covered with bandages. She must've acquired multiple wounds when he pushed her off the road. Although his intentions were good, he can't help but to feel like a knife was twisting his heart.

Then an unbidden memory crossed his mind.

He remembered Hikari's words as he rejected his feelings.

His heart that was hurting suddenly felt empty and his eyes started to sting.

Whatever damage that the car crash had done to his body, it will never rival to the pain his heart felt.

He wanted it to end.

But looking at Hikari's face, he just knew all pain was worth it.

Even if he will just be a rival and a friend.

Nothing more.

It was hard to try to sit up when his body's soreness was preventing him to do so. Still, he managed to do it and once he was satisfied with his position he was already out of breath. The breathing mask was not much of a help to him.

He didn't dwell much on it, what he did realize though, was he was naked under the covers and the only cover up he had was the bandages all over his body. He had two on his right leg and one on the other. His arms and hands were covered with binding and so was his chest. He put a hand over his ribs and it hurt. Really hurt. It doesn't take long for him to conclude that his ribs were broken. Then his hand travelled to his face. He felt the bumps of scratches on his cheek and the bandage on the left side of his forehead.

Again, it doesn't matter.

As long as it is for Hikari.

His eyes settled on her again and he watched as she opened her mouth in her sleep and mumbled something.

"…Takishima."

His name from her lips made his heart beat faster. It was making his chest uncomfortable but he didn't mind. He was happy hearing his name from her.

It means she cared. She really cared for him, as a friend.

But that's okay. He don't want to expect for something more.

Being friends with her will be the best.

That's all.

His eyes were beginning to feel heavy and the ache of his body was making him tired. He didn't want to sleep but fighting the drugs in his system was useless.

Unwillingly, Kei gently lied down again, feeling the heaviness of his eyes increasing.

For the last time before sleepiness consumed him, he settled his eyes on Hikari.

"Takishima…" she mumbled again and this time, tears ran down her cheeks.

The only thing he remembered before surrendering to the restless slumber is her name on his throat accompanied with the heavy feeling in his heart.

* * *

_You see, I always thought that the Kei and Hikari were not like human because of their capabilities so I tried to insert it lightly here. Please let me know what you guys think okay? Love you sweets!_


End file.
